


Tinkering

by MindfulWrath



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 9, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yug'voril Uncovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/pseuds/MindfulWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the beach outside the ilithid city of Yug'voril, Percy and Vax have a brief conversation about tinkering, and other things besides.</p><p>Based on a short conversation with Sparx about Percy's shaky hands. Originally posted on tumblr <a href="http://mindfulwrath.tumblr.com/post/145490009118/tinkering">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkering

Percy’s hands didn’t shake quite so much when he was tinkering. Vax liked to watch him, liked to watch the shivering tension unwind from his limbs. The campfire burnished his hair red-gold, flickered in his eyes.

Which eyes flicked up to see Vax staring at him, making his heart skip a beat. Being seen and recognized always got under his skin, no matter who was doing it.

The corner of Percy’s mouth quirked up, and he tipped his head in a silent beckon. Vax glanced around at the rest of the party, absorbed in their spellbooks or their flirting or their ale, then got up and crossed to Percy’s side.

“What are you making?” he asked, settling down next to him. The fire light was bright, and illuminated the brass and powder on the ground in front of Percy.

“Explosive arrows,” said Percy, “for your sister.” He glanced up at Vax again, and again the corner of his mouth twitched up. “Would you like to see how it’s done?”

“I’m sure you could show me,” said Vax.

“Well, yes,” said Percy, arching an eyebrow. “I would hardly offer if I couldn’t.”

Vax smiled to himself and gestured to the brass and powder under Percy’s hands.

“In that case, please do, oh great master of the mechanical arts.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” said Percy, deadpan. “Now, this bit right there is the primer charge—”

Vax tuned his words out, nodding at appropriate moments and making interested sounds whenever Percy took too long to find a word. He was enjoying the sound more than anything, watching the steadiness of Percy’s fingers as he worked. There came a time, though, when the arrow was finished and the two of them were sitting there in silence, alone by the fire.

“Percy,” Vax began carefully. “Are you all right?”

Percy gave him a Look. It deserved the capital letter for the way it made Vax’s throat seize up and his heart skip a beat.

“Perfectly fine,” said Percy. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just,” said Vax, placing his words like he was building a house of cards, “at that meeting back in Emon. The name . . .  _Briarwood_ was mentioned, I believe.”

Something in Percy’s demeanor changed. His hands clenched on the explosive arrow and began trembling, making the shaft shiver in the air.

“Idle curiosity,” said Percy, and his voice was shaking, too, like something was vibrating in the core of him, struck like a bell.

“Are you quite sure that’s all? Because—”

“ _Quite_  sure, Vax’ildan,” said Percy. “I’m perfectly. Fine.”

Vax watched him for a time, while the shaking in his hands escalated and a fine sweat beaded on his face. Slowly, Vax reached out and placed one hand over Percy’s, damping its tremors.

“If ever you’re not,” he murmured, “we are here for you, Percy.  _I_  am here for you. No matter the circumstance.”

Percy looked at him for the space of three long breaths and then sighed, dropping his gaze.

“I will certainly keep that in mind,” he said. “Thank you.”

Vax patted his hand and drew back.

“Shall I take this fabulous contraption of yours to my sister, or is there yet more tinkering to be done?”

“There’s always more tinkering to be done,” said Percy, holding the arrow up so it caught the firelight. “Always more to be done. . . .”

“Ah, yes,” said Vax. “I’ll leave you to it then, shall I?”

“Perhaps that’s best,” said Percy.

Vax stood up and clapped him on the shoulder, then took his leave, back out into the darkness and the cold.


End file.
